


Pride and Joy

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015), John Mulaney - Fandom, John Mulaney RPF, Little Vivvy - Fandom, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fem!Bill, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, One Shot, Other, Period Typical Attitudes, Radio Announcer!Mulaney, Sandy Passage, Smut, Trans!Vivvy, Transfemme!Bill, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: John Mulaney is a successful radio announcer in 1965 who worked hard to make a safe and happy life for his wife, Little Vivvy. Reflecting on the history of their relationship and some of the things Vivvy faced while transitioning, John goes home after a day at the station and they make love.
Relationships: Bill Hader/John Mulaney, John Mulaney/Little Vivvy, John Mulaney/Vivianne Van Kimpton, John Mulaney/Vivianne ‘Little Vivvy’ Van Kimpton
Kudos: 6





	Pride and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I realize some people may have difficulty with the depiction of a transfemme Bill. Please know that I am a trans author, and I just enjoy playing with gender and love Bill very much. No offense is intended.
> 
> TW/CW: As depicted in this story, Little Vivvy is assigned male at birth and has not had bottom surgery, and in reference to her genitalia I use the words ‘length,’ ‘head,’ and ‘tip.’ Please use your own discretion if you think you might find that too dysphoria-inducing.

“Aaand it’s 7:02 in the a.m., you’re listening to KPXY, The Pixy with me, your early morning magic man Mulaney.” John smiled to himself, leaning into the microphone. “That last track was ‘I Adore Him’ by The Angels and coming up next we have Ricky Nelson’s ‘Fools Rush In’ followed by The Impressions and a little Bobby Rydell. Stay tuned for traffic, weather, and news at a quarter after the hour.” Flipping off his audio and spinning the record, John sat back in his chair. 

After almost a decade at the radio station, things were going well. Securing the coveted morning jockey position in his second year, John was comfortable and he enjoyed the company of the majority of his coworkers. Plus, it meant he was home by four at the latest every day, getting to spend his evenings with Vivvy.

John and Vivvy fell in love in college. Of course, her name wasn’t Vivvy back then, but John remembered the day when she walked into the dorm room, nervously carrying a box of books, shifting her weight from side to side and looking incredibly uncomfortable in a pair of slacks and a button up sweater. 

Sitting on the lower bunk, John introduced himself, and offered to help her carry in her things. They became fast friends, Vivvy majoring in Theater and Dance while John did Broadcasting and Communications. Spending all their free time together, they would often find themselves laughing into the late hours of the night, the students next door pounding on the walls when their heedless giggling interrupted their slumber. 

One night after a dance social put on by the school, some of the students gathered into the woods with a keg of beer and a dozen or so bottles of liquor. Deciding to join, Vivvy and John stood awkwardly on the outskirts, not typically included in any of the congregated friend groups. 

After a half hour or so, Vivvy pointed at a blonde girl sitting on the hood of a Chevy. “That girl over there likes you, John.”

“What?” Furrowing his brow, John turned to Vivvy.

Nodding knowingly, Vivvy glanced down and swirled her drink. “She’s been looking over here all night.” Tossing it back, Vivvy swallowed, not meeting John’s eye. “You should go talk to her.”

“Oh…” Playing with the condensation on his cup, John chewed on his lower lip. “I’m not...not really interested.”

Leaning against a tree, Vivvy’s cobalt eyes studied him. “Why not John? She’s pretty.” 

Heart hammering in his chest, John took his hands out of his pockets. “She’s...not really my type.”

“Then what is your type, John?”

Looking at her questioning face, John took a deep breath and reached out to touch her soft fingers. Knowing it was a risk, knowing it could even prove dangerous, he wanted to do it for months and seeing Vivvy standing there under the moonlight, John couldn’t resist any longer. It was half a moment of agony, but Vivvy’s fingers curled against his and her wide mouth spread into a beaming smile. That was the first night they shared a bunk. 

Able to keep things quiet at college for the most part, it wasn’t until their senior year, John working at the college radio station playing tunes and Vivvy doing community theater whenever she could in between classes, that she sat John down and tried to explain who she was inside.

Vivvy was terrified. She worried that John would leave her, that if he knew the truth he couldn’t love her anymore. Part of her was even concerned that John might commit her to a psychiatric facility like she heard some people with her condition were forced to endure. But Vivvy couldn’t hold it in any longer. Whatever this thing was inside that existed from as far back as she could remember, not being able to nurture it was quite literally going to kill her if Vivvy didn’t at least try to let it out.

And so, sobbing and trembling, Vivvy told him. It was a lengthy conversation, with many clarifying questions from John, but by the end of it he held her in his lanky arms, long fingers running through her wavy chestnut hair, telling her, “ _ I love you no matter what. _ ”

Those first years were hard for Vivvy. Getting his first job as a gopher at the local radio station, John and Vivvy moved into a small, crumbling apartment together. John’s parents constantly asked when he was going to ‘meet a nice girl and settle down’ and finally one day in the summer of ‘53, he strode into their house, holding Vivvy’s hand as she shook in an ill-fitting dress, and told them he already did. 

They never spoke to him again, and though it hurt, John found that the price of being genuine was worth it. But for Vivvy the cost was much higher. The first time they walked down the streets together, Vivvy in her dress, heels, and a touch of lipstick, a man approached them, purple faced and shouting, hurling words of hate John only heard whispered behind his back, and spitting in Vivvy’s face before stomping down the sidewalk. Never a violent man, the attack awakened something feral in John, and Vivvy had to hold him back as he yelled and strained, wanting nothing more than to tear apart the bigot who so insulted the woman he loved. John vowed that day we would create a life in which Vivvy could be safe and cherished.

And he did. Working himself to the point of exhaustion, within a couple of years John acquired a job at New York’s top radio station, and once they moved into their Upper West Side apartment, Vivvy lived her life as a woman full time. But the plethora of caustic experiences back home left scars. When the first station holiday party rolled around, Vivvy tried to convince John to go without her.

“Honey, they know I’m married. Come on, it’ll be great, I promise.” John stood with his arms around her waist.

Eyes darting around their living room, Vivvy shook her head. “John…I really don't think it’s a good idea. Just tell them I’m sick or something.” 

John resolutely shook his head. “No. Vivvy? Look at me.” Taking her sharp jaw in his hand, John caught Vivvy’s dark blue eyes. “You’re my wife and I’m proud of you.” Smiling, John’s cheeks crinkled in the corners. “And I’m not going to let you shut yourself up in here like…” He looked around the apartment. “Like you’re some kind of dirty little secret or something, because you aren’t, alright? I want you on my arm tonight.”

Overwhelmed with gratitude, Vivvy brought a hand to her mouth and nodded, then draped her arms around John’s neck. Holding one another, John rubbed the small of her back. “Alright, now, go get dolled up. We have to be there in an hour.”

Pulling back, Vivvy nodded and smiled. “Okay, John.” After all these years, he loved the way she repeated his name and gave her ass a little pat as she left the room.

Decked out in a green knee-length dress and a silver head scarf, Vivvy was petrified as she held onto John’s arm and they entered the party. Fidgeting, she felt the eyes turning toward her and Vivvy tried in vain to make herself smaller. “ _ John, everyone is looking at us.” _ She whispered urgently, squeezing his forearm.

“That’s because you’re so gorgeous.” Kissing her cheek, John smiled, but Vivvy just looked at him with increased alarm as he paraded her around the room. Introducing her to his coworkers, John caught some of their second glances, but he just grinned, proud to be out with his lovely wife in public, and secure in the knowledge that in his time at the station he made himself practically indispensable, already acquiring a five year contract.

Wheeling around to his boss, Mr. Brown, John introduced Vivvy and he did the same with his wife Gabby. Noticing Brown peering closely at Vivvy, John eyed him, but Gabby seemed pleasantly oblivious, immediately asking her where she got her necklace and admiring Vivvy’s shoes.

“Oh, um…” Vivvy responded in her demure voice, glancing back at John through her eyelashes. “John got it for me. For our anniversary. It has my birthstones in it, um…” Fingering the necklace, Vivvy pointed them out. “Pearl, moonstone, and that one there is Alexandrite.” 

“Aw, isn’t that  _ sweet? _ ” Gabby rested a hand on her arm and Vivvy gave an anxious smile, nodding. “Come on, dear. We’ll get some punch. Let the men talk business for a minute.” Dragging Vivvy away, she looked back at John in fear but he blew her a kiss and mouthed ‘ _ it’s okay’ _ before Mr. Brown cleared his throat.

“So,” His eyes were following Vivvy and Gabby across the room. “John, you never mentioned that your, uh,  _ wife _ was…”

Eyes narrowing slightly, John pursed his lips and tilted his head. “What?” He took a sip of his cosmopolitan. “Beautiful?”

Staring back at him, after a moment it became apparent to Brown that John wasn’t going to budge. Nodding, he sipped at his drink. “Well, the girls seem to be getting along…” Talking excitedly about what turned out to be a new Broadway show they both wanted to see, Gabby and Vivvy returned, and John was glad to see her slightly more relaxed.

Since then, though they of course encountered complications now and again, John’s position and notoriety guaranteed them a comfort and freedom Vivvy never would’ve thought possible. Though many in their circle of society shunned them, Vivvy managed to find a handful of woman friends with whom she could shop or go to the theater, and though John’s only close friend was a gay man at the station, he had several acquaintances who were kind, though he suspected the guys wanted to ask him questions, but were too polite to do so.

So all in all their life was manageable as John got home that afternoon, hanging his hat and jacket on the hook and calling into the apartment. “Honey? I’m home.”

Heels clicking across the wooden floor, they sped up as Vivvy rushed forward wearing a black jumper over a long sleeve black shirt to loop her arms about his neck, kissing him with her soft, dazzling red lips. “Hello John.” Smiling, she combed back his brunette hair as his hands caressed her hips. “How was your day?”

“Oh, decent, I suppose.” Walking with her hand in hand toward the couch, John sat down and Vivvy curled up next to him, crossing her shapely legs. “Sweeps is coming up next week so folks are a little on edge, but otherwise alright. How about you?”

Loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top of John’s shirt, Vivvy sighed. “Good. Went to lunch with Gabby at the Russian Tea Room. Then we did a little shopping. Otherwise nothing too exciting.” 

“Oh?” John stroked her sculpted thigh. “What did you buy?”

“Well…” Vivvy adjusted her head scarf, which was red and blue today, and extended her arms straight out to count her fingers. “I found a nice cocktail dress…”

John grinned. “Mmhmm, what else?”

“Of course, I tried looking for shoes.” Rolling her eyes, Vivvy shook her head. Aside from one specialty store in Chelsea that catered to their community, Vivvy never found shoes that fit and it was a constant complaint. “But no luck. And I had to buy new black nylons…” A smirk grew on her face and she fingered the buttons of John’s vest, leaning in close. “Because you ripped my last pair,  _ naughty boy. _ ”

A deep chuckle resounded in John’s chest as he pulled Vivvy in, kissing her and snaking a hand down to knead her ass. “Happy to replace as many of those as necessary.” Giggling coquettishly, Vivvy playfully slapped his chest before their mouths fused together once more and she tossed a long leg over John’s waist, straddling him. Hands crawling up her ivory thighs, John pulled Vivvy down, raising his hips slightly to brush his growing erection against her, provoking a satisfied chirp.

“Wait.” Breaking away, Vivvy put a finger to John’s mouth.

Muffled a bit, he furrowed his brow. “What?”

“I bought something else today…” Vivvy bit her lip coyly, wiggled on top of him, clapped, then hopped up, scurrying down the hall to their bedroom. 

Emerging a few minutes later in her heels and sable coat, John glanced at her in confusion. “Darling, I bought you that coat for our anniversary two years ago…”

Scoffing, Vivvy rolled her eyes. “John, it’s not the coat, it’s what’s  _ under  _ the coat.” Making her eyebrows dance, Vivvy rolled the collar between her hands before turning around and exposing one broad shoulder, looking over at John and smiling wickedly before dropping the coat to reveal a pink satin bra and panty set, posing alluringly.

“Mmm…” John chuckled, raising his eyebrows. “Sexy.” 

Pouting her lips, Vivvy crawled back into his lap and John’s hands flowed over her body, soaking her in as their mouths melted together, sinking in while she unbuttoned his vest and shirt. Pulling his shirt free from his slacks, Vivvy’s fingers danced over John’s narrow chest before trickling down to palm the outline of his stiff cock. John broke away and began kissing down her neck, grazing the sensitive skin below her ear with his teeth and nipping at her joined earlobe, provoking a soft gasp.

Fingers in his dark brown hair, Vivvy pressed her body against him, lowering her lips to his ear. “ _ Make love to me, John.” _

Nodding, John encouraged her to stand and he wrapped his arms around her from behind, rubbing his cock against the crack of her ass as they slowly strolled to the bedroom.

Making it inside, Vivvy fell back on the mattress and John kicked off his shoes, discarding his unbuttoned shirt and shrugging out of his slacks and boxers. Lowering himself on top of Vivvy, she spread her thick thighs and John notched between them, locking their lips before grinding into her insistently. Soft mewls escaped Vivvy as she held onto John’s shoulder and hip, guiding him against her and lifting her pelvis to rock into him.

Lanky arm slithering between them, John lowered her panties just a little, exposing the head of her length and pausing to lick his long fingers. John teased the tip in the way he knew drove Vivvy wild, coaxing with just the tips of his fingers and rubbing in achingly slow circles with his thumb.

“ _ Oh John, I love the way you touch me…” _ She breathed, the sounds of her moans making John’s cock strain. Vivvy’s sizable hand encircled him, pumping as she peppered kisses along his jawline. 

Writhing beneath him, Vivvy shook her head back and forth, hitting the sheets in a miniature tantrum. “I need you to fuck me, John!  _ Please! I want your cock inside me! Fuck me, John! _ ” 

John loved it when Vivvy got riled up like this. Outside of the bedroom, Vivvy never swore. It was adorable watching her cook. Well, try to cook. As much as he loved her, Vivvy could barely boil water, and when she insisted on attempting to make him a meal, there were echoes of ‘ _ shoot’  _ and ‘ _ gosh darn it _ ’ and ‘ _ well, I never’  _ radiating from the kitchen in her dainty voice. Even when she accidentally slammed her thumb in the car door, Vivvy’s eyes just went wide and she shrieked before her face crumpled into tears. 

In fact, in their entire time together, John only heard her swear once outside of their lovemaking. Arm in arm after a pleasant lunch, the wind carried John’s hat away and, without looking, he ran into the street to retrieve it, nearly being hit by an oncoming taxi cab. Jumping out of the way just in time, Vivvy’s arm extended and she screamed, “ _ John! Fuck!” _ Returning to her, Vivvy was furious, taking him by the shoulders and chiding him endlessly about being more careful. Unable to calm herself, when they got home Vivvy had to lie down and John brought her tea in bed, promising he would always look both ways.

Retrieving the lube from their bedside stand, John returned to Vivvy, cupping her face in his slender hand. Kissing her tenderly, John smiled. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

“Thank you, John.” Vivvy grinned, tracing his lower lip. “My handsome, lovely man.” 

Giving her one more quick peck, John sat back on his heels and hooked his fingers under the waistband of her panties, peeling them off before applying the lube to himself and guiding Vivvy’s thighs apart to smear some over her entrance. 

“Do you want my fingers inside of you first, gorgeous?” John kissed the inside of her knee, fingertips rubbing her temptingly.

Vivvy nodded. “Yes. Please, John.” 

Inserting two of his long fingers deep inside of her, John spent some time swirling and scissoring, stretching her, before he crooked them up and sought the spot that made Vivvy’s body jump and her breath hitch. 

Pulsing inside of her, it wasn’t long before Vivvy was driving herself down on John’s lengthy fingers, high, artful whimpers tumbling from her painted lips as her heels dug into the sheets. 

“ _ Oh now, John! Now! Take me, please! Fuck me! Fuck me! _ ” Vivvy’s beauty overwhelmed him in that moment as John gazed down upon her. Skin flushed pink, her chest heaved in ecstasy as her exquisite face was thrown to the side, bright red mouth panting, stormy blue eyes heavy with lust as Vivvy looked at him hungrily.

Placing the head of his cock against her, John grazed a finger over her sharp cheekbone. “Ready, my love?”

“Yes, John.” Vivvy smiled. 

Surging forward, John entered her, and no matter how many times he saw it, the expression on Vivvy’s face as his cock stretched her open made his heart skip. Vivvy’s eyes would fall softly shut like rose petals tumbling to the ground as her neck arched. Her mouth would open, but not all at once. Lips parting just a little at first, as if she were going to tell John a secret, then expanding until a sweet note of rapture sounded from her depths. Making love to her a thousand times or more, John would never tire of Vivvy’s enticing faces and noises.

Swiveling his hips, John bent down to capture her lips and Vivvy began rolling herself up to meet his every stroke. Wedging his hand between their bodies, John’s thumb spun over her tip and Vivvy grasped both hands behind John’s head, holding him against her as she rocked.

“ _ Oh John, yes! Just like that! Don’t stop! I love the way you fuck me! _ ” Spurred on by her words, John came to his knees, scooping his spare arm underneath the small of Vivvy’s back and pounding as he fought to keep kissing her. 

“ _ Vivvy, yes! You’re so beautiful! Fuck! I love you, Vivvy! I love you so much!”  _ Body curling against John’s, he could feel her fluttering around him and as her thighs tried to slam him deeper inside, Vivvy’s voice whined against his ear. 

“ _ Oh John! Oh yes! I’m going to cum! I love you John! Yes! I’m cumming! Fuck! John!” _ Vivvy smothered him against her neck in the tense moment before she released, falling back with a shuddering whimper, body quivering uncontrollably, her long lashes trembling over rolling eyes as she constricted around John’s sensitive cock.

Flattening himself, even though he knew Vivvy was hardly there, John couldn’t help kissing her weary lips as he hammered forward, cradling her head, the scarf half off and exposing her short chestnut waves. “ _ Vivvy, yes! Yes! I love you! You’re gonna make me cum! Fuck! Yes!” _ Mouth against her collarbone, John’s moans sounded almost like sobs as he humped forward, hips jerking erratically in his last moments, crying out Vivvy’s name as he filled her with warm cum, body shivering and collapsing atop her in a puddle of limbs.

Vivvy nuzzled John’s carved face, kissing his sweaty skin as he gulped air. “Mmm…” Winding all her limbs around him, Vivvy held John inside. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this, John.”

Catching his breath, John swallowed. “Me neither. I could make love to you forever.”

Placing a hand under John’s chin, Vivvy met his sea blue eyes and smiled. “I hope you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
